First Kiss
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: Byakuya never thought that his first kiss would be with the demon cat, and he never thought he would like it so much.Oneshot.


**Heres another oneshot that I came up with for a couple pairing of Byakuya and Yoruichi. Oh and this takes place during the TPTP arc kay.**

Byakuya whiped some sweat from his brow and took a long deep breath. He looked up at the sky, it was clear blue and the sun was beating down on the Kuchiki training grounds.

He held his wooden sword firmly in his hands and took his stance. He continued to swing his sword back and forth, up and down with great force.

He was going to be the next head of the Kuchiki clan and he had to be perfect at his swordsmen ship.

"Byakuya that is enough training for today" an old voice called from a distance.

Byakuya stopped his training and turned around to see his grandfather standing on the opposite side of the training grounds.

He let his sword down and eased his stance. "Grandfather!" he called as she quickly ran over to where he was.

"You have been training very hard these days" Ginrei said examining his grandson.

"Yes, I have to be powerful if I am going to succeed you" Byakuya responded.

He began to stretch a little to unwind his sore muscles and take in the warm breeze that was flowing by.

"Grandfather, why must I stop my training?" Byakuya finally asked after a long silence.

"Because you have a guest coming" he replied.

Byakuya didn't reply because he already knew who it was. He couldn't help but feel angry before she even got there, she always had to bother him when he wasn't in the mood.

'_Damn that cat! Why the hell does she always have to interrupt my training!'_ he thought to himself while anticipating her arrival.

He knew she usually would bump him in the face with her chest and then steal his hair ribbon to taunt him.

'_I know exactly how to get her, she usually bumps me on my left cheek so I will swing left to hit her off guard'_ Byakuya thought triumphantly to himself.

He got in his stance and held his sword firmly in his hands waiting for her arrival.

Soon he felt a soft rush of wind up against his left cheek which he knew was her shunpo.

"Got you!" he called as he swung his sword to the left but hit nothing.

"Got who? Byakuya-bo" she chirped as she came and bumped his right cheek with her breasts.

"You demon cat!" he called as he swung to the right this time only to hit nothing once again.

He glared furiously at her and touched his hair to make sure his hair ribbon was still in place.

"Go away you cat! I don't have time to play your silly little games!" he yelled at her.

Yoruichi sighed and flipped her short locks as her golden eyes examined him.

"Whose playing games Byakuya-bo?" she sang as she shunpoed right next to him.

"Don't play dumb with me! And quit calling me that!" he swung again but missed as she shunpoed by him and snatched his hair ribbon.

"Bitch!" he called as she swung once more only to find she wasn't there.

"The almighty Byakuya Kuchiki is getting beaten by a girl!" Yoruichi laughed as she sunpoed to the top of the training building.

"Stay right there demon cat!" Byakuya called as he got in his stance to shunpo. He dropped his sword and let his anger consume him as he shunpoed to the top of the building.

Just as he did Yoruichi was gone in a flash. Wind and dust kicked up as she shunpoed at amazing speed past the Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya shunpoed right behind her determined to finally catch her. He kept his eye on her white haori flowing behind her and began to increase his speed.

"You cant catch me Byakuya-bo! They don't call me the goddess of flash for nothing!" she shouted back at him while she too increased her speed.

Just like that Byakuya lost sight of her haori. She was moving so fast his eyes couldn't keep up with her.

'_I must catch her!'_ Byakuya thought to himself as he pushed harder and harder to go faster and faster.

He could feel sweat begin to form on his forehead and his heart beat faster as his pace increased.

'_Faster, faster'_ he continued to think as he exerted more reiatsu and moved even faster. He started to loose his breath and gasp for air but he didn't slow down, he needed to catch her.

Yoruichi slowed down when she entered a small forest. She shunpoed much slower from branch to branch through the thick forest.

'_The game is almost over, he usually gives up around here so there's not point in going extra fast' _Yoruichi thought as she continued to move slowly through the forest.

She held his hair ribbon tightly in her hands and sighed as she used it to pull her short tresses into a small ponytail.

Byakuya entered the forest at amazing speed. He could finally see her, she was moving pretty slow like she wasn't even trying to run away from him.

'_Got you'_ he inwardly smirked at how he was finally going to best the goddess of flash.

He used even more reiatsu to go even faster, maybe too fast. He was moving so quickly he lost control of how fast he was going.

Yoruichi turned around to see him moving at incredible speed right towards her.

'_When did he get so fast?'_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she saw him coming dangerously close.

Byakuya lost his footing while going incredibly fast and knocked right into Yoruichi sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Branches ,twigs and leaves were sent flying as they crashed though them. They landed with a loud crash on the grassy floor in an interesting position.

Yoruichi was laying face up on the ground with small twigs in her hair and her haori wide open exposing her tight shirt and well developed breasts.

She had one knee up and her eyes were wide open in shock.

Byakuya was laying right on top of her, his chest was pressed against hers and her knee was dangerously close to his manhood.

The most surprising thing of all was that both of there lips were pressed together as well.

Byakuya's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he noticed what just happened. Her lips were slightly parted and so were his so there mouths connected into each others.

He was shocked at how he was actually kissing her. He gazed into her eyes which for some reason seemed so beautiful along with her dark creamy skin and her soft hair in a delicate pony tail with his hair ribbon holding it all together.

Her chest was squished into his and her knee was so close to his male part he couldn't help but feel a little aroused by this.

Just as quickly as it happened Byakuya jumped off of her and leaned against a tree breathing heavily and trying to hide the blush that kissed his cheeks.

Yoruichi got up and was very confused at the fact that she just locked lips with him.

Sighing she began to pick all the twigs out of her hair and brush the dirt off of her clothing.

Byakuya began to do the same while going over the events in his head. For one he was embarrassed that he actually lost control of his shunpo and second that he full on tackled her down to the ground landing them in a suggestive position.

"Well it seems like your shunpo has improved huh Byakuya-bo" Yoruichi said finally breaking the silence.

Byakuya was a little too embarrassed to even speak now and he knew the redness on his face wasn't going away.

"Y-Yoruichi ummm" he began but wasn't quite sure how to apologize for something like that.

"You called me by my name?" Yoruichi asked confused as she got up off the floor and continued to brush herself off.

"Just let me finish!" he snapped. He was frustrated and annoyed now that this actually happened.

"Dont get so angry Byakuya-bo" Yoruichi said taking his hair ribbon out her hair and holding it firmly in her hands.

"I…..I'm sorry for knocking you down and…..k-kissing you" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hmmm, that was definitely not the way I wanted to land" Yoruichi admitted.

"Neither was it for me" Byakuya said getting up as well.

"Byakuya-bo, did that happen to be your first kiss?" Yoruichi asked after a few moments of silence.

"What!? Of course not!" he yelled. Even though he knew in his mind that it was he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of teasing him about her being his first kiss.

"Sure I wasn't" Yoruichi said sarcastically.

Byakuya muttered something under his breath and sighed.

"But your lips were pretty soft" Yoruichi said knowing this would tick him off.

"Sh-shut the hell up demon cat!" Byakuya yelled as the blush crept back onto his face.

"So, how were my lips Byakuya-bo?" Yoruichi laughed annoying him once more.

"Just shut up you dumb cat" Byakuya grumbled.

'_Pretty soft actually'_ he inwardly answered to himself.

Then Yoruichi held his hair ribbon and waved it around saying "You lost Kuchiki Byakuya".

Then just like that she shunpoed out of the forest.

Byakuya ran his fingers over his lips and slowly licked them trying to savor the taste of her mouth.

He never expected his first kiss to be with someone that he despised so much, or to even happen like that.

Sighing he began to shunpo out of the forest and back to the Kuchiki manor.

'_Oddly….I actually kind of enjoyed that'_ he said to himself while a small smile graced his lips.

Yoruichi who was going in the opposite direction touched her lips as well. She closed her eyes and imagined the scene over and over in her head.

'_Jeez Byakuya, just what are you doing to me?'_ Yoruichi thought as she slowly licked her lips and smiled while shunpo-ing away.

Byakuya never would have guessed a first kiss would leave such an impression on him.

'_Maybe next time….I will look forward to her visiting'_ was the last thought he had about the woman who stole his first kiss.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I had so much fun writing it.**


End file.
